This is war
by Katescape
Summary: La guerra ha comenzado. La batalla se ha desatado. Y lo único que puede hacer Dean es luchar. Luchar por la libertad, pero también por algo mucho más personal: venganza. Lanza un rugido y se mete de lleno. Esto es la guerra.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

**Nota inicial:** Este fic responde a un prompt de Eme del reto "¡Calzones fuera!" de la comunidad Merlin Pants, donde pidió un "Dean en la batalla final, siendo útil". ¡A sus órdenes, mi generala!. Dedicatorias más extensas, abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>This is war<strong>

* * *

><p><em>To the right, to the left<em>  
><em> We will fight to the death<em>  
><em> To the Edge of the Earth<em>  
><em> It's a brave new world from the last to the first<em>

**This is war; 30 seconds to Mars**

* * *

><p>Hacía sólo dos años y medio desde aquel momento en el que Harry Potter había salido del Laberinto, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, gritando que Voldemort había vuelto. Dos años y medio de miedo e incertidumbre que habían llevado al final más esperado: una guerra. Una guerra que había obligado a los hijos de muggles y a aquellos que no podían probar sus antepasados mágicos a esconderse y huir. Muchos lo habían conseguido, otros habían caído. Algunos, como Dean Thomas, habrían preferido no encontrarse en ese punto intermedio en el que la tortura y la reclusión eran el pan de cada día.<p>

Y ahí estaba. Cuando por fin había conseguido ser libre gracias a la ayuda del héroe que todos buscaban en sus plegarias, había sido él el que había escogido el encierro. Quizás porque "encerrarse" en aquel castillo que siempre había considerado su hogar, luchando por lo que creía, por aquellas personas que no habían tenido tanta suerte como él, no podía considerarse un castigo.

Quizás, simplemente, era demasiado Gryffindor para haber escogido el camino fácil.

Tras salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, había esperado fuera del Gran Comedor a que Harry saliese, dando por iniciada la batalla. La voz de Voldemort le había inundado la cabeza, metiéndose por cada recoveco y haciéndole creer que se estaba volviendo loco. Por suerte o por desgracia, no era aquello lo que pasaba. Le bastó un vistazo a Luna, que estaba a su lado, para ver que en la mente de la Ravenclaw también estaba ocurriendo algo. Algo más que lo habitual, al menos.

Y aquello fue el punto de inflexión que todos los que iban a luchar en defensa de lo que creían justo necesitaban. La llama que encendió las mechas de cada uno de los soldados de Hogwarts: Voldemort quería la cabeza de Harry, y eso era precisamente lo que debían evitar.

Antes de que nadie le pidiera ayuda, Dean se lanzó a la batalla, tumbando a tantos opositores como se cruzaban en su camino. Puede que tuviese claros los límites de la moralidad —no iba a emplear ninguna de las Imperdonables, de poder evitarlo—, pero cómo le gustaba moverse dentro de ese perímetro que se había automarcado. Cómo le gustaba tener que pensar qué hechizo emplear y en qué recoveco esconderse hasta conseguir tumbar a otro. Y a otro. Y luego a otro. Metido en su propio juego, tomándose su propia venganza por aquellos meses en la clandestinidad y aquellas heridas psicológicas que nunca sanarían.

Tan sólo fue consciente del paso del tiempo cuando no pudo anticipar un rayo morado que impactó en su hombro, a causa de la escasez de luz. Cayó al suelo, de espaldas, sintiendo cómo el golpe le cortaba la respiración. Bajo la máscara plateada que le miraba desde arriba pudo adivinar una sonrisa de quien se cree vencedor. Solo que no iba a ser así. Sacando fuerzas de esa fuente de energía interior que le proporcionaba la sed de venganza, alzó la varita, frunciendo el ceño por el pequeño esfuerzo.

—¡_Desmaius_! —Gruñó, entre dientes.

El rayo rojo dio de pleno en el pecho del mortífago, impulsándolo hacia atrás y dando un pequeño margen a Dean para que saliese de ahí. Quizás era hora de salir del Castillo. Había perdido a todos sus compañeros con el transcurso de la batalla, y aunque anhelaba ver a aquellas personas con las que había compartido siete años de su vida, también lo temía. Temía encontrarse con que muchos de ellos ya no estaban. Y sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir.

La situación del exterior le dio una bofetada en la cara. En los pasillos de Hogwarts, pocos eran los que se cruzaban en su camino, del bando aliado. Era como si cada estudiante tuviese un número de mortífagos asignados. Pero, ¿ahí fuera? Aquello era la jungla. Los seguidores de Voldemort eran mucho más numerosos que ellos; de hecho, a los mortífagos se habían unido todo tipo de criaturas: desde gigantes hasta acromántulas. Y era precisamente en el lugar que éstas estaban atacando donde vio que alguien necesitaba su ayuda, haciéndole reaccionar y acudir con su varita esquivando todo tipo de ataques.

Se mantenía en pie a duras penas. La sangre manaba de una herida abierta en la pierna, manchándole el pantalón claro. Tenía cortes infectados por la cara; algunos incluso estaban supurando. El pelo se encontraba completamente manchado del polvo que habían levantado algunas de las piedras del muro del castillo al caer. Temblaba. La varita le temblaba en la mano debido a la respiración entrecortada. Y, a pesar de todo, Neville Longbottom estaba luchando como nunca en su vida, intentando sacar a las tres acromántulas que tenía delante, de ahí. Detrás de él, un alumno de primero, Hufflepuff, lloraba aterrorizado y encogido sobre sí mismo por la escena. Creía que iba a morir. Que aquel chico rechoncho que había visto vistiendo la túnica de Gryffindor no sería capaz de salvarle.

Dean llegó justo cuando Neville dio un pequeño traspiés, fruto del cansancio y los golpes recibidos. Le agarró por los hombros, impidiendo la caída, y lanzó un _Protego_ cuando las arañas gigantes hicieron amago de avanzar. Su amigo le miró asombrado y agradecido, intentando recobrar el equilibrio. Tenía unos pocos segundos antes de que las acromántulas volviesen a la carga.

—Vamos a por ellas, Neville. Sabes que puedes. —Le animó, agarrándole del codo y alzándole el brazo para que repeliese otro ataque.

—No, no puedo. Nunca he podido.

—Claro que sí. ¿A cuántas personas has salvado hoy?

Su amigo se lo pensó un segundo y un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos verdes, confirmando lo que Dean ya sabía desde Primero: que aquel chico rubio y regordete que había aparecido en su casa, causando algún que otro problema en las clases de Pociones, estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

—Eso no es lo que importa —replicó, frunciendo el ceño y murmurando un _Impedimenta_.

—¡_Bombarda_! —el suelo bajo los pies de las acromántulas explosionó, haciendo que volasen hacia atrás por la onda expansiva. Dean miró a Neville, serio—. _Sí_ es lo que importa. A ver cuándo te metes en la cabeza que eres un maldito Gryffindor. Y que siempre lo has sido.

El chico le dedicó una mirada agradecida, a pesar de que ninguna sonrisa estaba curvando sus labios, y asintió secamente. El revuelo causado con el hechizo de Dean había atraído a varios mortífagos hacia su posición, por lo que alzó la varita y les miró concentrado, paladeando lo que iba a venir a continuación.

—Vete. —Al ver que Neville no se movía de su posición, sino que lo miraba confuso, se empezó a poner nervioso y tajante—. ¡Vete! Está claro que tú tienes mucho más que hacer que repeler unas asquerosas arañas gigantes. Así que coge al crío —señaló con la cabeza al pequeño Hufflepuff tembloroso que tenían detrás— y busca a Harry. Ayúdale. Lo que sea. Pero no te quedes aquí. No es tu lugar.

Neville asintió, serio, y se apresuró tanto como sus múltiples heridas le permitieron a coger al pequeño tejón antes de desaparecer por una esquina. Cuando Dean dejó de ver a su amigo, volvió la cabeza a los tres encapuchados con máscara de plata que le miraban saboreando la victoria anticipada. Sonrió, quizás desquiciado, quizás provocante, e hizo crujir el cuello balanceándolo a ambos lados antes de levantar el brazo y lanzarse hacia ellos con un rugido. Como buen león. Como buen Gryffindor.

Aquello era la guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Como he dicho, esto responde a la petición de **Eme**, así que, obviamente, va enteramente dedicado a ella. Por hacer que me guste Dean. Por hacer que me aventure a escribir de él (en realidad, es cosa mía, pero shht). Por hacer que disfrute haciéndolo. Por sus ánimos. Por sus canciones por skype. Por ser ella. Espero que te guste, letra culta.

Y también, dar las gracias a **Thaly** y a **Myriam**. La primera le dio el primer vistazo y visto bueno y me ayudó a encajar el final y a cambiar un par de cosillas, animándome un huevo, todo sea dicho. Y la segunda, como siempre, me dio su opinión objetiva al respecto a pesar de odiar a los Gryffindor, lo cual valoro mucho. Y me ayudó a ver que realmente tengo un problema con cierto personaje, pero que lo peor es que lo he sabido encajar. Muchísimas gracias a ambas dos.

A los demás, espero que os haya gustado. Es cortito, pero era un drabble en un inicio, así que... ya sabéis. Dejar reviews hace a una más feliz. Ya sabéis qué hacer.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
